Episode 42
ist die 42. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Während des Kampfs wird Inuyasha von Kagura in eine Falle gelockt nun richtet sich die Kraft seines Schwertes gegen ihn selbst und er verletzt sich schwer. Naraku taucht persönlich auf um dabei zu sein, wenn Kanna und ihre Schwester Kagura Inuyasha den Rest geben, aber Kagome kommt noch rechtzeitig und kann mit Hilfe eines ihrer Pfeile das Schlimmste verhindern. Detaillierte Handlung Kanna hat begonnen, Kagome die Seele auszusaugen. Als sie meint, dass Kagome sich nicht mehr bewegen kann, will sie dieser ihre Juwelensplitter nehmen, doch Kagome setzt sich auf und spannt ihren Bogen. Miroku erkennt rechtzeitig, dass Koharu ihn erstechen will und überwältigt sie. Dann macht er sich auf die Suche nach Kagome, während Kanna sich wundert, dass Kagome sich noch so gut bewegen kann. Als Miroku und Kirara hereinkommen, ergreift Kanna die Flucht und Shippō wacht wieder auf. Inu Yasha plagt sich immer noch mit den Dorfbewohnern und Kagura herum. Zu allem Unglück ist sein rechter Arm auch immer noch gebrochen, den Kōga angegriffen hatte. Kagura lässt außerdem ihren Wind aufkommen, da sie seit der letzten Begegnung hinzugelernt hat und die Windnarbe verhindern will. Auch kann diesmal keine Windnarbe entstehen, weil Kagome keinen Pfeil schießen kann, damit sie den Wind Kaguras stört. Da sieht Inu Yasha, dass doch eine Windnarbe in Kaguras Wind ist und beschließt, sie zu schlagen. Kagura fordert ihn sogar dazu auf während Miroku schon entsetzt ist, da er weiß, dass Inu Yashas Angriff wie der Knochenbumerang Sangos zurückgeworfen werden wird. Sowie die Windnarbe losfliegt, erscheint Kanna und lenkt sie zurück sodass Inu Yasha selber von der vernichtenden Kraft der Windnarbe weggeschleudert wird. Als die Strahlen sich verziehen, liegt Inu Yasha reglos am Boden und seine Freunde kommen zu ihm. Dann erscheint in einem lilanen Giftwirbel Naraku auf dem Feld, der persönlich sehen will, wie Inu Yasha vernichtet wird. Miroku will die drei mit seinem Windloch einsaugen, doch damit würde er auch den Spiegel einsaugen, der all die Seelen beinhaltet, weshalb er den Plan verwirft. Naraku meint, dass seine Abkömmlinge, Kagura, die Windherrscherin und Kann, das Nichts, sehr gute Dienste leisten, worauf Miroku erkennt, dass Narakus Macht wächst und das Kann nicht wahrgenommen werden kann, weshalb Inu Yasha sie auch nicht gerochen hat. Kagome wacht derweil wieder auf und will von Kirara zu Inu Yasha gebracht werden. Naraku meint indessen, dass er einer gewissen Frau wohl einen Wunsch erfüllt hat und holt das Juwel der vier Seelen hervor, in dem nur noch wenige Splitter fehlen. Er meint, dass Kikyō ihn benutzt, um Inu Yasha zu erledigen und sowie Naraku diesen Namen nennt, wacht er wieder auf. Naraku meint nun, dass er den Splitter von Kikyo hat und dafür Inu Yasha sterben soll. Dann will Kagura die Sache zu Ende bringen und nur die erste Welle an Klingen kann Miroku abwehren, die zweite jedoch wehrt Kagomes Pfeil ab. Diese fliegt auf Kirara aufs Schlachtfeld und Naraku erkennt, dass Kagomes Seele zu groß für Kannas Spiegel ist und daher kann sie nicht ganz gelähmt werden. Kagome ist zwar geschwächt, aber sie lebt und Inu Yasha geht es ebenso. Kagome schlussfolgert nun, dass Kikyo den Splitter an Naraku gegeben hat und sie freut sich, dass Inu Yasha noch lebt. Sie erkennt auch, dass Inu Yasha Kikyo trotzdem liebt, doch Naraku meint, dass er sie hassen sollte. Kagome feuert nun einen Pfeil auf Kanna und obwohl sie weiß, dass Kannas Spiegel eigentlich jeden Angriff zurückschlägt, weiß sie auch, dass ihr Pfeil jeden Zauber bricht. Als Kanna nun den Spiegel zum Schutz vorhält, wird der Pfeil in ihn hineingesaugt, was daran liegt, dass der Pfeil eine Seele hat und daher in den Spiegel gesaugt wird. Der Spiegel ist jetzt allerdings auch voll und fängt an zu splittern, weshalb Kanna schnell alle Seelen freilässt. So kriegen Kagome, Koharu und die Dorfbewohner alle ihre Seelen zurück Miroku setzt nun sein Windloch ein doch seine Gegner sind weit genug entfernt um zu fliehen. Am nächsten Tag verlässt die Gruppe Koharu endgültig und sie wandern bis zu einer kleinen Hütte. Dort legen sich alle erstmal hin und Shippou hält eine Rede, dass sie nicht so demotiviert sein sollen. Kagome hat sich derweil um Inu Yasha gekümmert und sein Zustand bessert sich langsam. Shippou und kirara gehen weitere Kräuter für den verletzten Hanyo holen, der in der Hütte liegt und über Kikyos Verrat an ihm und dem Juwel nachdenkt, und darüber, dass er sie trotzdem liebt. Soundtracks #To the End of Sorrow #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:07) #Title Card Theme #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:08) #Big Counterattack #Attack #Dilemma #Evil Demon, Naraku #Dead Soul #Trap #Air Hole #One Day in the Village #Misfortunate Priestess, Kikyo (ab 0:12) #Half Demon, Inu Yasha Kategorie:Episoden